Hardcore punk
Hardcore punk (of alleen hardcore) is een bijzonder harde vorm van gitaarmuziek, met raakvlakken met punk en heavy metal eind jaren zeventig ontstaan in de Verenigde Staten. Het wordt gekenmerkt door korte, luide en vaak boze nummers met een snel tempo en snelle akkoordwisselingen. Hardcore is ontstaan eind jaren 70, begin jaren 80 in Noord-Amerika, vooral in Los Angeles en Washington, maar ook in New York, Vancouver, Boston, en andere steden. Hardcore is, net als new-wave, ontstaan uit de punk, maar is daarnaast ook een reactie erop. Begin jaren tachtig begonnen jongeren uit achterbuurten en uit de punkscene zich te groeperen, om zo het harde bestaan een beetje te ontvluchten en om samen een groep te vormen (zie Geschiedenis en Mentaliteit). Punk was, volgens deze jongeren, niet goed in staat om een vuist te vormen tegen de buitenwereld, omdat de idealen er wel waren maar een overvloed aan drank, drugs en ruzies de bewerkstelliging van het punkideaal belemmerden; om deze reden worden hardcore en straight edge vaak in één adem genoemd. Hardcore nummers worden vaak gekarakteriseerd door korte, harde nummers over serieuze onderwerpen als de overheid, kapitalisme, anarchisme, oorlog en de subcultuur zelf. In Nederland was bijvoorbeeld Balthasar Gerards Kommando een van de eerste hardcorebands. Geschiedenis Met de komst van bands als "The New York Dolls" en "The Velvet Underground", ontstond er rond 1976 een geheel nieuwe stroming in de muziek, achteraf benoemd als proto punk. Net als bij het ontstaan van rock-'n-roll, was er een groep jongeren die zich ‘afzette tegen de bestaande orde’. Deze jongeren zetten zich af tegen de orde van de dag. Veel jongeren waren werkloos en verveling vormde het hoogtepunt van de dag. Ook hadden de jongeren het helemaal niet op de populaire genres in de muziek van die tijd. Het waren de hoogtijdagen van de symfonische rock, de glitterrock en de jazzrock. Deze muziek bevatte veel langdradige improvisaties en solo’s. De jongeren wilden terug naar de basis, de oergeluiden, de simpele muziek. Twee akkoorden, snel gespeeld en hard een tekst schreeuwen waren de basis van punkmuziek. Zoals elk muziekgenre, evolueerde ook de punk. Eind jaren zeventig werd het strikte rechttoerechtaan drie akkoorden stramien gaandeweg meer losgelaten door de eerste generatie De post-punk ontstond hieruit. De post-punk vergroeide al snel tot de steeds commerciëler wordende New Wave. Deze New Wave was een gestileerde vervolging waarbij nette kleding, make-up, videoclips, strakke productietechnieken en commerciële ambities werden niet geschuwd om tot een zo groot mogelijk verkoopsucces te komen. Het gevolg hiervan was echter, dat fanatieke volgelingen van het oorspronkelijke idee achter de punk een extremere vorm van punkmuziek ontwikkelden, zich weer afzettend tegen de New Wave stroming. Hardcore (=harde kern) was officieel geboren. De herkomst van de naam ‘Hardcore’ is onzeker, maar er wordt geclaimd dat deze term is afgeleid van het in 1981 uitgebrachte album Hardcore81 van D.O.A.. De hardcore kan teruggeleid worden naar drie Amerikaanse bands: Black Flag, Bad Brains, en Minor Threat. Black Flag was een Amerikaanse hardcore punk band, opgericht in 1976 in Zuid-Californië onder de leiding van Greg Ginn, de gitarist, songwriter en het enige vaste lid van de band. Het meeste materiaal werd uitgebracht op Ginns eigen label, SST Records. Door de jaren heen werd de band ook één van de eerste punk-bands die elementen van heavy metal, jazz en modern klassiek gebruikten in hun muziek. Bad Brains, is gevormd in Washington in 1977. Deze band introduceerde de enorm snelle tempo’s. Minor Threat werd ook opgericht in Washington D.C., maar iets later in 1980. De muziek van deze band wordt ook wel de ‘definitieve’ Hardcore genoemd. Minor Threat speelde een enorm snelle en agressieve vorm van hardcore, gebaseerd op de muziek van Bad Brains. Dit waren drie bands die aan het begin staan van de huidige stroming, maar als men verder kijkt waren er al meer varianten van wat later Hardcore genoemd werd te zien in de punkstromingen van de jaren zeventig. Een hiervan is de Out of Vogue EP, van The Middle Class, uit 1978. Nog wel meer van invloed was de LP GI van The Germs, uit 1979, gekenmerkt door het hoge tempo en de snelle akkoordenwisselingen. Ook uit Orange County kwamen bands, zoals The Adolescents, Agent Orange, Social Distortion en T.S.O.L., met een meer melodisch poppunk geluid. De stroming vormde zich begin jaren tachtig, naast bovennoemde bands ook rond bands als Fear, Sick of It All, Bad Religion, Teen Idles, Bad Brains en later de Rollins Band en Fugazi. De gitarist van Minor Threat (Brian Baker) speelt tegenwoordig in hardcoreband Bad Religion. Liefhebbers van de Hardcore muziek zagen zichzelf gewoon nog als ‘punks’, ook al waren ze niet meer echt geïnteresseerd in de jaren zeventig punk van the Ramones en Sex Pistols. Hardcore was meer een term die binnen de ‘post-punk’ kringen gebruikt werd voor ‘mensen als wij, mensen die het ook begrijpen, muziek van mensen die zijn zoals wij’. Hardcore bevatte, net als de originele punk een grote ‘doe-het-zelf mentaliteit’. De bands deden zelf hun eigen boekingen en promotie, waarbij ze opvielen door hun anti-rockstar mentaliteit en constante tours door heel de Verenigde Staten. In de ‘scene’ wordt veel gebruikgemaakt van zelfgemaakte opnames, magazines, radio stations en shows en natuurlijk optredens. Ook werden er aparte hardcore kledingmerken opgericht, om de stijl uit te drukken. In Nederland was Balthasar Gerards Kommando een van de eerste hardcorebands. Concerten Hardcoreconcerten gaan gepaard met moshpits. Moshen is wild dansen zonder enige bedoeling iemand met opzet te verwonden of bezeren. Respect is zeer belangrijk in het kader van dit genre. Vaak wordt er hulp aangeboden aan degene die slachtoffer worden van het mosh-gebeuren, anders uitgedrukt: zij die struikelen, verwond geraken, ... Ter verduidelijking gaat het bij moshen niet om geweld, het is eerder een uitlevingsvorm om helemaal op te gaan in de muziek. Buiten het moshen is er ook sprake van Hardcore Dancing. Dit zijn dansvormen, zoals 2-step en windmillen. Deze rituelen worden gebruikt als expressie-middel. Ook Nederland, Finland, Zweden, België en Duitsland hebben een grote Hardcore beweging. In Engeland echter, is er een hele nieuwe stijl ontstaan. Deze stijl werd UK82 of UK hardcore genoemd, met bands als The Exploited, Charged GBH, Picture Frame Seduction, Discharge en The Anti-Nowhere League. Deze Britse bands speelden muziek die erg leek op de Amerikaanse Hardcore, echter dan met invloeden van de eerdere Oi!-bands en de speedmetal van bijvoorbeeld Motörhead. Straight Edge In de Hardcore is een beweging ontstaan die erg belangrijk is en is geweest voor de denkwijzen. De voorman van Minor Threat, Ian MacKaye stelde in zijn lied Out Of Step de basisregels van deze beweging vast: “Don't smoke / don't drink / don't fuck / at least I can fucking think!”. Deze beweging heet Straight Edge. MacKaye kwam tot deze leefwijze door de walging van het overmatige drank- en drugsgebruik wat hij onder de punkers zag. Hij vond dat dit tegen de politieke kracht en de ideologieën van de punk in ging. Radicale aanhangers van deze beweging worden Hardliners genoemd. Deze mensen roken niet, gebruiken geen drugs, drinken geen alcohol en hebben geen seks zonder liefde. De hardliners zijn te herkennen aan zwarte kruizen die op de handen getekend, of soms getatoeëerd zijn. Dit teken is ontstaan in Amerikaanse bars, waar minderjarigen en mensen die teveel op hadden met stift een zwart kruis op hun hand getekend kregen, zodat het barpersoneel wist dat er aan deze mensen geen alcohol geschonken mocht worden. Dit werd eerst enkel in een paar bars gedaan maar sommige jongeren mochten nog altijd niet binnen om naar een concert te luisteren, daarom hebben ze zelf dit idee van een getekend kruis op de hand voorgesteld aan de bars en werden ze toegelaten om toch de bar te betreden en naar hun concert te kunnen komen. De jaren 80 en 90 In de jaren tachtig en negentig vormde zich steeds meer verschillende substromingen binnen de Hardcore. Bijvoorbeeld: "metalcore",het dochtertje van het genre hardcore gecombineerd met heavy metal. Deze stroming bevat de snelheid en agressie van de Hardcore, en de snelle gitaarriffs en technieken van de metal. Bekende bands uit dit genre zijn vandaag de dag: As I Lay Dying, All That Remains, Killswitch Engage. Ook werden er combinaties gemaakt door bands als NoMeansNo en Victim's Family met muziekstijlen als psychedelische rock, progressive rock, noise, jazz en mathrock. Deze ontwikkeling heeft stromingen als Jazzcore en Noisecore (The Locust, Lightning Bolt, Melt-Banana) voortgebracht. Ook werden verschillende metalstromingen verwikkeld met Hardcore, waardoor stijlen ontstonden als Metalcore (The Dillinger Escape Plan). In de jaren tachtig begonnen veel bands emotionele en persoonlijke aspecten in de muziek te voegen. Dit heeft zich ontwikkeld tot de stroming emocore, kort: emo. Ook hier zijn weer stromingen uit ontstaan, als bijvoorbeeld screamo. Onder skaters is vanuit de hardcore skatepunk ontstaan, wat symbool stond voor het ultieme skateleven. Ook het geloof nam de touwtjes in handen en ontwikkelde Christian Hardcore, met meer religieus gerichte teksten (o.a War of ages, Destroy the runner. Het DIY-principe is gemeengoed in de hardcorescene, wat resulteert in een veelvoud aan kleine, onafhankelijke platenmaatschappijen, bookingsbureaus en fanzines. Stromingen Hardcore heeft zich door de jaren heen uitgesplitst over diverse stijlen en substromingen. Enkele hiervan zijn: * Old School Hardcore: Gekenmerkt door korte snelle nummers: Met bands als Minor Threat, Negative Approach, SSD, Youth Brigade, Government Issue, Black Flag, Circle Jerks, Mucky Pup en Miozän. * New York Hardcore (NYHC): Met bands als Agnostic Front, Madball, Killing Time, Donnybrook, Breakdown, Sick Of It All, Crown Of Thornz, Cause For Alarm, Biohazard en Skarhead. * Youth Crew: Snel en redelijk melodieus, gebaseerd op het Straight Edge-gedachtegoed. Met bands als Youth Of Today, Gorilla Biscuits, Floorpunch, Chain Of Strength, Ten Yard Fight en Judge. * Melodic Hardcore: Een modernere vorm van Oldschool Hardcore met melodieuzer en soms trager gitaarwerk waarin de Straight Edge principes nog een belangrijk deel zijn: Bands zoals Verse, Have Heart en Champion horen bij dit genre. * Metalcore: Hardcore gemixt met elementen uit trashmetal en deathmetal. Met bands als August Burns Red, Merauder, Killswitch Engage, Morning Again, Caliban, All Out War, Hatebreed, Born From Pain. In België was er in de jaren negentig een invloedrijke scene, H8000, met bands als Liar, Congress. * Screamo: Hardcore met veel punkinvloeden, stem wisselt af tussen schreeuwerig en normale zanglijnen. Teksten zijn vaak hetzelfde als emo. Voorbeelden: Circle Takes the Square, Orchid, Saetia, Envy en Joshua Fit For Battle. * Emocore: Vrijere hardcorevariant, meer experimenteel en rockgericht en met tekstueel gezien een meer persoonlijke, emotionele lading. Met bands als Fugazi, Rites of Spring, Moss Icon en Heroin. Tegenwoordig te onderscheiden in de old school variant, en de modernere, meer modieuze variant, die bestaat uit jongeren tussen de 12 en 16 jaar, die binnen de groep heel open zijn over al hun gevoelens etc., en waar homofobie nauwelijks voorkomt. * Mathcore: Complexe, op het eerste gehoor chaotische maar speltechnisch gezien zeer doordachte en gestructureerde muziek, die vele stijlen (hardcore, jazz, punk, metal, rock etc) verenigt. Met bands als Converge, The Dillinger Escape Plan en Botch. * Eurocore Halverwege de jaren negentig in met name Nederland, België en Duitsland erg populaire stroming, die een eigen draai geeft aan het Amerikaanse hardcoregeluid. Met bands als Backfire!, Discipline, Tech-9, Hard Resistance, Ryker's, Right Direction, Brightside en Circle of Friends. Een (voornamelijk in de Verenigde Staten) niet onbelangrijke stroming is sinds midden jaren negentig de christelijke hardcore, met bands als Zao, Strongarm en No Innocent Victim. In die periode was ook een scene gebaseerd op het gedachtegoed van de Hare Krishna-beweging populair, met bands als Shelter en 108. Ook de veelgeliefde New Yorkse band Cro-Mags flirtte in haar latere werk met Krishna. Vaak worden ook termen als old school (onder meer NYHC, youth crew en eurocore) en new school (onder meer metalcore, mathcore emocore) gebruikt. Hardcore punk record labels * Alternative Tentacles * Alveran Records * Bad Taste Records * Blackout! Records * Brain grenade records * Bridge 9 Records * Burning Heart Records * BYO Records * Century Media * Chainsawsafety records * Clean Plate Records * Commitment records * Common Bond Records * Complete control records * Coretex records * Crucial Response records * Deathwish Inc. * Dischord * Decline records * Ebullition Records * Epitaph Records * Equal Vision Records * Eulogy Recordings * Facedown Records * Fat Wreck Chords * Grave Mistake records * Hellcat Records * Indecision Records * Iscream records * Kangaroo records * Lifeforce Records * Madmob * Nemesis records * New Age records * Not Just Words records * No Way records * Per koro records * Positive and focussed records * Powered records * Revelation Records * Schism records * Shield Recordings * Solid State Records * Sorry state records * Spook City Records * SST Records * Swell Creek / Superhero Records * TAANG! Records * Third party records * Trustkill Records * Uprising Records * Victory Records * Way back when records * Wishing well records Categorie:Punkgenre Categorie:Hardcore punk